World on the backs of Dragons
by xDreamyBerkiansx
Summary: A fifteen year old loner, Hiccup, flies out of Berk and stumbles across a new land, where he discovers a tower, and a girl. A fateful bond forms between the seemingly opposite two, to grow into something even more exhilarating. Will Hiccup and Rapunzel discover that there are something more to the world, and most importantly, to themselves? Rated T for some romance.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Prologue**

Rapunzel:

We all have a moment when we just- get _depressed_ by everything.

It doesn't take a bad thing to depress someone; it can be a good thing and do it.

Like when you know on your 16th birthday, beautiful floating lights will appear outside and that they are meant for you.

Or when your loving mother makes your favorite childhood treat for dinner and you hate to remind her you are not into hazelnuts soup anymore.

Or when the same loving mother locks you up in a tower to protect you from the evil clutches of the world and makes your favorite dish for dinner to make up for it.

I don't know. It's all too complicated. I am depressed by everything right now and I don't see the reason why.

My life is good enough-maybe not perfect, but good enough- and I have many things to be thankful for.

I have a loving mother(mentioned above) who adores me, I live next to a mini waterfall, I have an incredibly cute pet chameleon, and I get to paint my walls.

But now I don't find those things nearly as satisfying as they were before. There's something missing in it on the whole.

I've thought about it, and no, it's not because I can't go outside.

Yes, going outside would definitely help, but it's just not that.

It takes an entirely different something to fix this, and that is why this is all so complicated. I wish I didn't know about that thing in the first place.

Then hope would not have tortured me so.

But what makes me more depressed than ever is that the thing isn't just in my imagination. It exists. And it is not very far away.

It is just outside my grasp, just over my reach.

But I don't know what it looks like or how it will visit me one day.

But I know it is coming.

And that is what makes me hold on just a little longer.

Hiccup:

When you're up at the sky, all you can see is beauty.

Snow-capped mountains, crystal-blue lagoons, forests and hills of breathtaking green.

You can't see the grim things going on inside of it; just the calm, refreshing outside view.

I feel all things should be seen on dragonback, high up in the clouds, where you can see only good things about them and pretend bad things don't exist.

I wish I could see my world that way, far away.

Just someone from outside watching a jolly Viking town where no interspecies war or cliques of teenage brutes exists.

And I wish my world could see myself the same way. Like up here, where no one tries to judge and mock me for my faults.

It is not embarrassing to be alone here, because there is no one else anyway but I.

Somehow that makes me feel a lot better and a lot worse.

The fact that I am the only human in the my world who shares this part of the sky is kind of a lonely thought.

But then again, maybe it's a good thing they aren't here; they wouldn't understand.

Flying over the grounds I know so well is just exhausting and confusing for me.

It shackles me with disturbing thoughts and for the moment, I just want to stop thinking.

So I just leave Berk behind and fly into the unknown.

The wind rushes over my face in an exhilarating sensation of cold air and the smell of the ocean.

I breathe in deeply and look down. Hundreds of feet below, an enormous, breathtakingly beautiful strip of land is stretched out on the sparkling blue.

I see towns of bright colors and airy forests. I swoop down, and the bright rays of the morning sun hit my eyes. I am momentarily blinded.

I hold onto Toothless tighter and his warm, scaly body stirs in surprise. Hands cupped over my eyes, I slowly, slowly tip my head upwards.

And that is when I see the tower.


	2. Chapter 2: Announcements from the author

Hi, I'm the author of this Hiccunzel story and I'm here to make announcements.

'World on the backs of Dragons' has no particular uploading schedule.

I am a student and I stay at school until 10 in the nighttime on weekdays, so I cannot guarantee you any steady updates. (Sorry about that ;-;)

But I promise you, I will update as many chapters as possible because my middle exam ends on Monday!

The prologue was written in Hiccup and Rapunzel's point of view, but the rest of the story will be written in the 3rd person's view. This story is mainly a series of one-shots in the beginning and the real story will start in the latter part.

English is not my main language. Please feel free to point out my spelling and grammatical errors, because it will greatly help me to learn about my mistakes.

That is all for today! I doubt this story will have 2 readers (I suck at writing) but please fav/follow if you liked my story. Thank you so much for reading! 3 3


	3. Chapter 3: Boy-meets-girl

Extraordinary things often happen when they are least expected. They come suddenly and absurdly, admittedly completely out of place and time. But then again, perhaps their absurdity is what makes them truly extraordinary and exciting. The case was same with a certain girl who longed for adventure, for dept in meaning. Unlike her dull everyday life, she herself was born with plenty of extraordinary features: her hair alone was 70 feet long, and held magical healing powers, which is not exactly ordinary to begin with. Her name was Rapunzel, and she was almost 16 years old, and she lived in a tower with her mother, Gothel, who inexplicably looked nothing like her and appeared to have a slight obsession with her daughter's hair. She always came to her own when raising a child, and she actually didn't do a lousy job of it- although her parenting method could be described as a little drastic. She had locked up Rapunzel in her room for the last 16 years so as to hide her from the evil clutches of the world, and to Rapunzel, that action seemed a little bit unfair. Countless times did she try to change her mind, but the mother stood her ground. So that was that. During the day, the girl spent most of her time doing the same thing over and over again, which she seemed to enjoy, usually. Her favorite pastime was to spend time with her devoted pet chameleon, Pascal, who provided her with whatever entertainment he could offer. This fateful morning, Rapunzel's game of choice was hide-and-seek, which she always won because Pascal, despite being able to change color, was terribly clumsy at hiding effectively. Little did she know that only 5 minutes after, an extraordinary thing was going to happen to her to change her life forever. 4 minutes and 48 seconds left.

"Pascal," Rapunzel called out. No sign of him. "Pascal?" she tried again, in a sing-song voice. "I know you're in there-" she sang. Still no sign of him. Usually by now Pascal would be visible, due to anxiety. "You sure have improved, haven't you," Rapunzel said aloud, smirking. "You're now semi-professional," She walked over to her candle rack to resume her search, then stopped in her tracks when she spotted a blob of green sitting on her windowsill. Gotcha, Rapunzel said inwardly. Grinning, she tiptoed over to give her pet a surprise attack, but halted as she realized the little chameleon was not even trying to hide. He was staring out the window, his tail twitching visibly. The girl knew at once Pascal was sensing something. Like his owner, he had a unique gift of his own-his extraordinary senses were able to catch even the slightest of human movements within a 100-yard radius, with pinpoint accuracy. Rapunzel immediately feared the worst. Her mother had left the tower only half an hour ago, she couldn't be returning so early. Her heart skipped a beat. Someone was in her territory! Acting on her wits, she raced to her cupboard and grabbed a frying pan. It was, of course, a cooking implement; but it was a good 6 pounds of solid mass metal, and Rapunzel thought it would function just as well bashing the heads of hairy opponents if necessary, and it seemed like it would be necessary. Heart beating wildly, she did a quick mathematics in her head. The tower was roughly 80 feet high, so if a 8 feet man(she had no idea how tall normal men were) tried to climb up at a reasonably high speed, he would reach the entrance in about 5 minutes. There WERE plenty of knobbly bits on the wall, after all. Perhaps even 4 or 3 minutes, depending on the intruder's athletic ability? Rapunzel gulped, and gripped the frying pan tighter. "Okay, okay," she whispered shakingly. "What do I do now?" she asked to herself, trying to ignore the growling pain in her stomach. Pascal turned his head and squeaked urgently. With one paw he gestured upward in a frantic motion. She squinted into the clear blue sky but she didn't see anything. "Pascal," she asked urgently. "Are you sure he's there? In the, uh, sky?" The chameleon nodded vigorously. Rapunzel cocked her head in confusion. "Uh, I don't see anything," she said dubiously. Pascal let out a frustrated grunt and pointed upward. "Above? He's above us?" Rapunzel asked sharply. The situation was bad as it could possibly be. A flying giant man with pointy teeth, lumbering just a few feet above her very head? Surely that was impossible. But then again, nothing was. That moment, a huge crash sounded outside, or more specifically, over the two companions' heads. They both jumped, and Pascal let out an undignified squeak. Rapunzel gasped too, but she regained her composure right away. She always believed she would come into her own when facing a crisis, and she wasn't going to let herself down. She was going to bash off this villain so hard that he would wish he hadn't seen daylight in the first place. Another creak rattled the roof tiles, and she held her breath. Distinct sounds of grunting and snorting could be heard, making all her hair stand on edge. That sound surely came from a huge creature…. Rapunzel thought nervously, her heart racing. Was it even remotely human? "Whoa, whoa, Toothless!" a voice shouted abruptly from above. Rapunzel jumped about a foot in the air. Then she stood trembling, electric pulses running through her body. It was the first human voice outside her mother's she had ever heard. And, strangely enough, it didn't sound at all scary. In fact, it sounded almost friendly. The girl's heart skipped a beat faster. "Buddy, you're going to scrape the whole roof off!" the voice said sternly, but Rapunzel could tell the person was swallowing a smile. The voice seemed to belong to a young male, and carried a quiet but friendly quality that confused her thoroughly. Mother said all men are huge and have pointy teeth and like to eat small children, she said to herself in bewilderment. This one doesn't sound like that at all. Now she was more curious than afraid. Who was this guy? And what did he mean by the word 'Toothless'? He said it like someone's name. "Wow, what kind of place is this? It must be some monument or something, it hasn't got any entrance," the voice said, overcome with awe. "Look, Toothless, there's even a waterfall!" A thug who could appreciate a waterfall, Rapunzel thought to herself with a smile. She was suddenly overcome with anticipation.

Here was a single person from the outside world, who sounded the same age as her and shared her interest in nature's wonders. Rapunzel reminded herself mentally that this person could be one of the pointy-toothed men Mother was talking about and probably enjoyed swallowing squirrels whole, but she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit elated. Yes, she was scared, but maybe, maybe this guy was not so bad as Mother said….

"Buddy, I'm gonna stir us a little downwards so we can see if there's a window or something. You okay with that?" Rapunzel stiffened at once. He was going to see her, and she was helpless as a captured cricket inside a jam jar. What if he really did try to take her hair? She listened nervously as the huge creature purred loudly, voicing his approval. Hearing the clatter of tiles upon the creature's takeoff, she crept toward her window, frying pan poised in her hands. Hiding behind the wall, she squinted out the window and saw a black, panther-like shape with wings soar high into the sky. On his back was a person, shrouded in the sun's shadows. She watched in fascinated horror as the creature lingered for a second in midair, did a cartwheel in the air and with a tremendous leap, flew straight toward the window. Rapunzel decided this was the right time to take action. Seeing that huge demonic flying mountain of a creature, she now had doubts about the friendliness of its occupant. Quickly, she grabbed a handful of her hair and threw it upward, where it whipped through the air, and wound itself expertly around the little wooden hook-like contraption she had designed for quite a different purpose. With amazing agility, she swung on her hair and made clear landing on her windowsill. A second later, everything fell silent. Even the birds ceased to sing, as if anticipating the call of Fate herself. The air buzzed softly as Rapunzel looked into a pair of green eyes that seemed to reflect her own. She stared.

A certain girl's life was about to take a new turn.


End file.
